Metoru Kakushi
Metoru Kakushi (Kakushi Metoru), znany także jako Duch Ukrytej Mgły (Kirigakure no Seishin) - był członkiem Oddziału Krwawej Mgły za czasów Pierwszego Mizukage. Specjalizował się w genjutsu, tropieniu i w Cichym Zabijaniu. Był głównymi oczami całego zespołu i jego kluczowym członkiem. Umarł zabity przez Czwartego Mizukage Yagurę, którego kontrolował Madara, ale za nim zginął zdołał wyciągnąć z niego bijū, a później dzięki Ao, poinformowano wszystkich o kontroli nad Mizukage i wioska dowiedziała się o wszystkim. Był z kolei zaufanym ninją Pierwszego, Drugiego i Trzeciego Mizukage. Oddział Krwawej Mgły thumb|left|Dōjutsu Metoru.Metoru był uważany za najinteligentniejszego członka grupy, stał zawsze z tyłu formacji i dzięki telepatycznym umiejętnościom informował wszystkich o technikach wroga. Dzięki niemu zespół nigdy nie został wykryty przez sensorów i zawsze powiadamiał resztę o liczbie wrogów, pułapek itp. w czasie wojen. Bardzo rzadko walczył w zwarciu, gdyż nie było to zwykle potrzebne. Odkrycie Spisku i Śmierć Po rozpadzie oddziału Metoru wybrał się w podróż, w celu obserwacji innych wiosek ninja. Później został wezwany jako specjalny ninja - obserwator Drugiego, a potem Trzeciego Mizukage. Po śmierci tych dwóch ponownie odbył podróż po krajach. W czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi wrócił z powrotem do wioski tym razem rządzonej przez Czwartego Mizukage. Tam poznał Ao, który posiadał Byakugan. Podszkolił go nieco w używaniu technik ocznych. Wkrótce Ao przypadkiem odkrył dziwną anomalie chakry Czwartego Mizukage. Potajemnie się spotkał z Metoru, mówiąc o tym. Następnie Metoru zaczął obserwować Yagurę, Ao zaś stwierdził, że może to być spowodowane jego Ogoniastym Demonem, gdyż Yagura był jinchūrikim Trój-Ogoniastego Zółwia. Metoru zignorował jego twierdzenie, gdyż zauważył w pobliżu ninję i zauważył potężne genjutsu kontrolujące go. Natychmiast kazał on Ao skontaktować się ze starszyzną wioski i ANBU. Za pomocą Jutsu Niewidzialności próbował podejść do pobliskiego ninjy, którym był Uchiha Madara. Chciał go unieruchomić i uwolnić Yagurę z genjutsu, lecz Madara dzięki swojemu Sharinganowi zauważył skradającego go, który z nerwów zapomniał użyć bariery antysensorycznej (Sensā Hogo Kekkai). Szybkim ruchem teleportował siebie, Metoru i Yagurę na jakieś jezioro i tam postanowił go po kryjomu zabić. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Uchihą, Duch Ukrytej Mgły postanowił podjąć z nim walkę, jednak Madara postanowił wystawić do walki Mizukage. Metoru zatem zdecydował uwolnić z Iluzji Yagurę i potem razem z nim zabić Madarę. Jednak aby to zrobić musiał zbliżyć się do Uchihy i użyć pieczęci umowy. Metoru użył Jutsu Ukrycia we Mgle i ciskał w posiadacza Sharingana senbonami. Wszystkie igły przenikały przez jego wroga i odkrył on, że ciało Madary potrafi pozostać nienamacalne przez jakiś czas. Zrozumiał, że jego techiki, są praktycznie bezcelowe na umiejętności Uchihy. Ponieważ walka toczyła się na wodzie, Yagura potrafił wyczuwać ruchy wody i tym samym odczytać pozycję Metoru. Użył on jakiejś wodnej techniki i trafił nim w niego. Okazało się, że zdążył on podstawić Mglistego Klona i schować się gdzieś zdala od wody. Yagura dzięki potężnej chakrze Ogoniastej Bestii powiększył dziesięciokrotnie rozmiar jeziora trafiając ogromną falą w Metoru. Udało mu się go znaleźć i mocno obić z pomocą powłoki ogoniastej bestii. Metoru mając już mało sił i nie posiadając żadnych odpowiedzi na potężne techniki Yagury postanowił użyć telepatii, by skontaktować się z wolną świadomością Czwartego Mizukage. Dzięki Metoru udało się mu w połowie przerwać genjutsu Madary, jednak ruchy Yagury wciąż były kontrolowane. Ciało Mizukage zadało śmiertelny cios Metoru, a jego wolna wola postanowiła zdjąć pieczeć kontrolującą Sanbiego. W wyniku tego uwolnił się Trójogoniasty Żółw, a Yagura zmarł, zaś Metoru utonął w szale bestii. Madara zrozumiał, że wioska już i tak dowiedziała się o kontroli nad Mizukage, więc odszedł zabierając ciało Metoru w celu wzięcia jego oczu. Później ciało Yagury zostało znalezione przez Ao, a Sanbi zaś zapadł w sen głęboko na dnie jeziora. Wygląd i Charakter Metoru był bardzo grzeczny i miły. Charakteryzował się dużą inteligencją, lecz pozostawał zawsze skromny. Był najmłodszym członkiem oddziału. Posiadał zielone włosy, średniej długości i był dość niskiego wzrostu. Umiejętności Duch Ukrytej Mgły zyskał ten przydomek, dzięki swoim niesamowitym thumb|left|Umiejętności Bojowe Metoru.zdolnościom ukrywania się we mgle i sztuce cichego zabijania bez bólu. Jego przeciwnicy, którzy przeżyli tak na niego mówili, ponieważ, gdy chował się we mgle uaktywniał swój Tsujitengan i Meisaigakure no Jutsu, w wyniku tego były widać tylko jego świecące, czerwone oczy co dawało mu wygląd ducha. Swoje techniki ataku w mgle ulepszał dodając do nich różne genjutsu, a silniejszych przeciwników czasami unieruchamiał wodnym śluzem (Suiton: Mizuame Nabara). Dzięki swojemu kekkei genkai, jak i dōjutsu był w stanie używać różnych, niewykrywalnych barier i telepatii. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Metoru wraz z Oddziałem Krwawej Mgły i Mizukage zostali przywołani w celu ataku na kwaterę główną w Kumogakure. Zobacz: Atak na Kumogakure Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły